


stuck on you, you're stuck on me

by givebackmylifecas



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, First Kiss, Getting Together, Jealous Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Jealous Evan "Buck" Buckley, Love Confessions, M/M, oblivious idiots, post crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givebackmylifecas/pseuds/givebackmylifecas
Summary: “Holy shit,” Buck says, still staring at Eddie who turns to glare at him. “You’re jealous.”“Excuse me?” Eddie asks, cheeks flushing. “I’m not jealous. Who would I be jealous of?”“Right,” Buck draws out the word. “So you weren’t at all jealous of TK then?”Post crossover - it's a long ride back to LA
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 871
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	stuck on you, you're stuck on me

**Author's Note:**

> god that crossover.... i loved it so much
> 
> no TWs for this one!
> 
> song title from 'make it sweet' by old dominion

Buck is still confused when the truck makes its way through Arizona. He’s not quite sure what TK thought he was putting out there, but Buck definitely didn’t mean to make him think he was asking him out. Not that TK was bad looking or anything he just wasn’t… well actually he was Buck’s type but he wasn’t one particular person. Unfortunately, said person hadn’t really spoken to Buck since they climbed into the fire truck in Texas.

Eddie had put headphones in pretty quickly – headphones that Buck had bought him for Christmas – and shut his eyes, the universal sign of someone who doesn’t want to be spoken to. Not that Buck hadn’t tried, he’d nudged Eddie’s knee with his a couple of times to show him stuff on his phone, but even he knows when to give up.

He glances around the truck. Hen is fast asleep, head drooping onto her chest – Buck feels a wave of relief when he sees her there, safe and mostly unharmed. He doesn’t know what he’d have done if he’d lost her. She’s squeezed between Matt and Jake, both of whom are either asleep or doing a great job of pretending to be.

Beside him, Eddie sniffs and Buck knows he isn’t asleep because he’s slept near or even next to him too often not to know what he sounds like when he’s passed out. He nudges Eddie’s knee again and when he doesn’t get a response he kicks his ankle. Eddie’s face twitches, but he stubbornly keeps his eyes shut.

Buck sighs and then leans in and pulls one of the airpods from Eddie’s ear.

“Eddie,” he hisses.

Finally Eddie’s eyes open and he turns to glare at Buck. “What?”

Buck’s actually a little taken aback by the iciness of his tone and he blinks, hurt.

“I just… Are you mad at me?”

“Buck,” Eddie’s face softens a little. “No, why would you think that?”

Buck looks down at his feet. “Well you haven’t been talking to me, y’know? Last time that happened…”

“I’m not in a fight club and you aren’t suing anyone, so this isn’t like last time at all,” Eddie cuts him off. “I’m just tired. Okay?”

“Yeah.” Buck nods and then bumps Eddie’s shoulder with his. “So we’re good?”

“We’re good,” Eddie assures him, putting his airpod back in and closing his eyes again, but there’s a tension in his shoulders that Buck can’t ignore.

His phone buzzes in his pocket and Buck pulls it out, frowning. There’s a text from Hen on his screen, but when he looks over at her, she seems to still be asleep. He almost thinks it’s a prank and it's actually someone pretending to be Hen, except then he catches a glimpse of her phone, conveniently covered by her hands, resting on her lap. He unlocks his phone and opens Hen’s text.

**He’s jealous. Bring up TK and you’ll see.**

Buck frowns. He really doesn’t think Eddie is jealous – especially not of TK. He looks over at Hen again and finds her looking at him. She raises her eyebrows, giving him a look that usually means she wants him to stop arguing and just do whatever he’s been asked to do. He sighs and she smirks before settling back into her seat again.

Buck shoves his phone back into his pocket and deliberates for a moment, before tapping Eddie’s thigh. This time Eddie readily removes his headphones before he turns to Buck.

“What’s up?” he asks. “Something on your mind?”

Buck shrugs. “Uh nothing just…” He flounders for a moment, then decides to tell Eddie what he actually has had on his mind – it does involve TK after all. “Can I ask your opinion on something?”

Eddie blinks. “Um… sure?”

“Okay so earlier, before we left Texas, I was telling TK that if he’s ever in LA he should look me up and we could get together,” Buck starts and immediately, there’s tension in Eddie’s shoulders and his face settles into that weirdly calm mask he puts on when he doesn’t want to let on that something is bothering him.

“Okay,” Eddie says, clearly trying for neutral and failing.

“And then TK said that he would like that, but he needs me to know he has a serious boyfriend!” Buck says a little indignantly.

Eddie is silent for a long moment. “So what? You’re annoyed that he’s got a boyfriend?”

“What?” Buck asks, jaw dropping. “No! I just don’t know why he assumed I was hitting on him?”

“Well, I don’t know, Buck, you did risk your career sneaking off in the middle of the night with him,” Eddie says, folding his arms across his chest.

“So?” Buck demands. “That doesn’t exactly scream ‘please sleep with me’, does it? Besides, I do way more reckless things with you on a daily basis.”

“Yeah but you were doing this for a virtual stranger, not me,” Eddie mutters bitterly, jaw tight and Buck gapes as the realisation that Hen was right crashes over him.

“Holy shit,” he says, still staring at Eddie who turns to glare at him.

“What?”

Buck grins at him. “You’re jealous.”

“Excuse me?” Eddie asks, cheeks flushing. “I’m not jealous. Who would I be jealous of?”

“Right,” Buck draws out the word. “So you weren’t at all jealous of TK then?”

Eddie glares at him. “I wasn’t.”

“Not even a little bit?”

“No, Buck,” Eddie hisses. “I just didn’t like you working without me! Who was going to stop your dumb ass from dying?”

Buck raises his eyebrows. “Well, I believe you were the one who left me, you abandoner - cause you left to go off with FireFox. You two looked awfully cozy by the way, what’s going on there?”

He doesn’t mean to come across so resentful, but judging by the look on Eddie’s face, he does.

“Now, who’s jealous?” Eddie snipes.

“At least I can admit it,” Buck says defiantly.

There’s a long moment of silence, but before Buck can say anything - apologise maybe – the truck suddenly stops and the engine cuts out.

“Bathroom and snack break, we’ll get back on the road in twenty,” Hal calls from up front.

Across from them, Hen, Matt, and Jake all scramble from their seats and out of the truck, Hen throwing Buck a knowing look over her shoulder.

“Do you think they all heard that?” Eddie asks quietly.

“Probably,” Buck mumbles, unbuckling his seatbelt and climbing out of the truck after Hen.

She looks at him with concern as they walk into the gas station together, but thankfully doesn’t say anything. Buck leaves her in the drinks aisle, making a beeline for the aisle stocked with candy. He grabs a bag of gummy worms and couple of bars of chocolate off the shelf, then deliberates over a packet of peanut butter cups before taking those too. He joins Hen at the counter where she hands him a can of soda. He adds it to his pile and then dumps it in front of the grumpy looking cashier.

The kid behind the counter sighs and starts ringing him up while Hen eyes his purchases critically.

“You don’t like peanut butter cups,” she says pointedly when he gathers everything up again.

“You know they’re for Eddie,” Buck grumbles.

Hen sighs and pats his arm. “You’ve got it bad, Buckaroo.”

Buck groans. “I know, okay. So let me eat myself into a food coma and sleep for the rest of the trip.”

“There’s no way you’re going to sleep with that much sugar in your system,” she teases as they walk out.

That actually makes Buck crack a smile. They’re halfway to the truck with the sun setting behind them when Eddie comes tumbling out of the truck.

“Buck,” he calls, jogging over to them. “Can we talk… out here, before we leave?”

Buck looks at Hen who gives him an encouraging nod and then sighs. “Sure.”

He follows Eddie over to the side of the gas station, where he leans against the grubby wall.

“What’s up?” he asks, aiming for casual.

Eddie squints at him, then rubs a hand across his face. “Look, I just wanted to talk to you about just now –”

“It’s fine,” Buck cuts him off, unwilling to have this conversation now. He doesn’t want to be rejected on the side of the highway, next to a grimy gas station wall that kind of smells like urine. “I shouldn’t have pushed, we’re good, forget about what I said.”

“Buck, c’mon,” Eddie says when Buck makes to leave. “Don’t do that, don’t just pretend nothing happened.”

“Nothing did happen,” Buck retorts. “I was wrong, you weren’t jealous and I…”

“You?” Eddie prompts and Buck sighs.

“I already told you, I was jealous of Marjan.”

“Why?”

Buck thinks about his conversation with his therapist, how she’d encouraged him to tell Eddie about his feelings. He’s fairly sure she wouldn’t want him to do it like this. Oh well, at least it’ll give him plenty to talk about in their next session.

“I’m in love with you,” Buck says and he sort of does feel better now that he’s said it. Maybe Dr Copeland was onto something. “And I know you don’t feel the same way, but it doesn’t have to change anything. I still want to be there for you – and Christopher, especially Christopher because I love that kid more than anything.”

Eddie doesn’t say anything. He just stares and stares, gobsmacked like he’d never imagined Buck would ever say anything like this. Buck gives him another moment, but there's still no reaction.

“I’ll see you back at the truck, Eds.”

Eddie nods, then shakes his head. “Buck.”

“Yeah?”

Eddie looks like he’s steeling himself for something, then whispers: “I was jealous too.”

“Huh?” Buck asks eloquently, trying to get his brain to process what Eddie’s saying.

“Of TK,” Eddie says, swallowing hard. “He’s young and good looking and… I was jealous.”

Buck nods. “Oh. So…”

Eddie holds up a finger to stop him from talking. “And the other thing – my kid loves you and I always want you in his life and… I might be in love with you too.”

“Might be?”

“I am,” Eddie says and the wonder Buck feels at hearing that is reflected in Eddie’s voice, as if he’s realising it for the first time too.

“You are?” Buck can’t help the grin spreading across his face.

Eddie smiles back, just a little shy. “I am.”

“Uh…” Buck rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “What now?”

Eddie smirks and steps into Buck’s space, settling a hand on his waist. The cocky look falters a little as he looks up at Buck.

“Can I?” he asks quietly and Buck nods.

Eddie leans in and kisses him, softly, gently and Buck wants nothing more than to press closer. So he does. He leans into the kiss and eagerly wraps his arms around Eddie which is amazing, except it has the unfortunate effect of sending all the candy he was still holding clattering to the ground.

Eddie pulls away with a frown and Buck pouts.

“My candy,” he says sadly and Eddie snorts.

“That’ll teach you to buy so much stuff with processed sugar.”

Buck rolls his eyes. “I’ll have you know, some of that was for you.”

“The peanut butter cups?” Eddie asks, surveying the mess on the ground between them.

Buck nods, crouching down to gather his snacks. He smiles, surprised when Eddie joins him.

“So uh, what does this mean?” he asks when they’ve straightened up again, food evenly distributed between them. “For us?”

“Well,” Eddie says, taking Buck’s free hand in his and threading their fingers together. “I don’t know about you, but usually when I’m in love with someone, I want to date them.”

“Oh,” Buck says, feeling happier than he has in months. “Well, I want that too.”

They head for the truck and Eddie squeezes his hand. “I guess the only thing left to discuss is who gets to tell Christopher.”

Buck immediately turns pleading eyes on Eddie. “Can I tell him? Please?”

Eddie laughs. “We’ll tell him together, he’s going to flip.”

They climb into the truck, sitting down in their usual seats next to each other and Buck shoots Hen a happy grin that she returns, shaking her head fondly. Eddie nudges Buck’s shoulder and Buck leans into him, resting his head against Eddie’s. Eddie puts a careful a hand on his knee and Buck tries to ignore Matt and Jake exchanging relieved looks and Hen not-so-sneakily taking a picture of them.

Buck has just settled more comfortably against Eddie when his phone buzzes. He digs it out of his pocket and then lets out a whoop that has everyone frowning at him.

“FireFox followed me back,” he announces proudly, showing everyone his phone.

Hen rolls her eyes and Eddie pats his knee.

“Well, Buck,” he says. “I guess it’s your lucky day.”

Buck grins squeezing Eddie’s hand. “Yeah, it really is.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was only my second 9-1-1 fic so i hope it wasn't too ooc, i'd love kudos/some comments or you can scream at me on tumblr ([@hefellfordean](https://hefellfordean.tumblr.com)) or twitter ([@angstypalermo](https://twitter.com/angstypalermo)) if you like


End file.
